Frankenstein 2000 Chapter 5-Jimmigor Unleashed!
by GLEN RUDE
Summary: The creature is still on the loose and Jimmigor is still taking the place of Carlos the pizza man at Domino's. Chadwick Von Frankenstein must protect Elizabeth and find the creature! What transpires at Domino's Pizza is truly gruesome and harrowing indeed!


Frankenstein 2000-Chapter 5-Jimmigor Unleashed!

The creature! The monster! The blemish and scourge on the face of humanity! He has done the unthinkable! The creature violated the home of my dear, sweet Elizabeth and….and…..I dare not say it! For it is truly too horrendous to repeat! Even now, I cannot get the vision out of my head of poor, poor Cindy Clawford lying dead as a doornail on the ground with her head separated from her body. Oh, the humanity! I could understand the creature killing the pizza man, Carlos. There might have been a logical explanation. Perhaps he was late to deliver or perhaps the pizza had peperoni when they requested sausage! Maybe one of those reasons required Carlos the pizza man to bite the figurative dust, but Cindy Clawford? No! Cindy Clawford did not deserve to die! Not only that, but my dear Elizabeth is in a state of shock. Indeed, she has barely spoken a coherent word since the grisly discovery took place. I fear that she is truly traumatized! What is worse, is that the whole harrowing situation is my fault. If I would not have used my genius to bring the creature to life, none of this would have happened! Alas, the creature must know how much I care for my darling Elizabeth and hurt her to get back at me! Yes, the creature found the only weakness that I possess, and that is my love for Elizabeth. Now, I fear that Elizabeth is in a truly precarious situation! Yes, the very existence of the creature now places her in a state of endangerment and constant peril! I must hunt the creature and destroy the abomination once and for all! In the meantime, I must protect Elizabeth! Should I have her come stay with me at the "House of Frankenstein?" Hmmmm….perhaps it is not a good idea. I will be busy devising a plan to destroy the creature. She needs to be somewhere safe and comforting. Aha! I shall send Elizabeth to stay with her mother for a while until the situation is under control.

(Chadwick arrives at Elizabeth's and begins to explain the arrangements to her).

"Elizabeth. My love. My one and only." Chadwick says while putting his hand on her shoulder.

(Elizabeth makes no sound and stares blankly ahead).

"Elizabeth, I am afraid it will be better to send you away to stay with your mother," Chadwick says.

(Elizabeth stares ahead and barely utters…..)

"mo-mo-mother? My mo-mother?"

"Yes, yes Elizabeth. You are starting to remember. You, Elizabeth Shelly, will go stay with your dear mother, Mary," Chadwick declares.

"mo-mo-ther, Ma-Mary?" Elizabeth says.

"Yes. Now, here, here darling. Get some rest and then you can begin packing your things. Whatever you do, try not to look at the spot where poor, poor Cindy Clawford died," Chadwick says.

Ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-ndy Claw-Clawford. My cat. My dead cat! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Someone kill me now! Please! I don't want to live! Oh! The agony! Life is meaningless! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh dear! It is indeed worse than I thought! Elizabeth is suffering from post-traumatic-stress disorder! Here, Elizabeth, I brought along a variety of Benzodiazepines. Take a few of these Xanax to calm your nerves. I shall get you a glass of water!" Chadwick declares.

(Elizabeth grabs her wine bottle and takes a huge swig after dropping the Xanax into her mouth. After a few minutes, Elizabeth finally begins to calm down and even falls asleep.)

"Thank goodness! That was the second scariest thing I have seen this week! Now, I must transport my dear, sweet unconscious Elizabeth to her mother's house before she awakens again!" Chadwick proclaims.

(Upon arriving at Elizabeth's mother's house, Chadwick explains to Mary (Yes, reader! Mary. Elizabeth's last name is Shelly….put them together! Mary Shelly! Perhaps you are not such an ignoramus after all!), that Elizabeth has not been feeling well and that she really would do well to stay with her mother for a while to be looked after. Her dear mother, agrees and Chadwick carries Elizabeth to the couch and lays her down. They then cover her with a warm blanket. Chadwick thanks her and decides to leave with the quickness before Mary Shelly starts telling one of her scary stories. He always gets nightmares after hearing her horrible and frightening tales.)

(Chadwick arrives home to the "House of Frankenstein." He goes down into the basement laboratory and to the former cell of the creature, which is now holding Jimmigor. Jimmigor is still asleep on the floor of the cell).

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! It is time to awaken Jimmigor!" Chadwick declares.

"Yaaaaaaawwwwwwn. What a good nap! Jimmigor feel so refreshed! Maybe you can shoot me with tranquilizer every night! Jimmigor better call Domino's and let them know he be at work later!" Jimmigor exclaims.

"No, no, no. You must quit this pathetic Domino's job Jimmigor! I have far more important things for you to be doing!" Chadwick declares.

"What? Jimmigor can't stop being Carlos now. Don't you know, once you in Domino's, you in Domino's fo' life, yo! Blood in blood out! Blood in, blood out!" Jimmigor proclaims.

"Jimmigor, this is madness! What are you talking about!? The creature has struck again! This time the creature has killed Elizabeth's cat, Cindy Clawford!" Chadwick says.

"Awwwww snap master! The creature got the _juice_ now…he got the _juice_!" Jimmigor says.

"What in Hades are you talking about Jimmigor!? I think getting tranquilized has made you even more idiotic than you were previously!" Chadwick states.

No way ese! Creature got that juice! He killed once, then twice. Now, he keep killing. He can't stop yo!' Jimmigor says.

"Egad! You might actually be correct Jimmigor! Perhaps the creature does, indeed have that juice! We must find him before he kills again. I do not want the police to become involved!" Chadwick declares.

"The Po Po?" Jimmigor says.

"Damn it Jimmigor! Stop this infernal nonsense! I am going to release you now Jimmigor. I advise you to follow my directions this time, or the next dart will be filled with actual poison! Do you understand!?" Chadwick asks.

"Yes master…..now can Jimmigor call Domino's?" Jimmigor asks.

"Arrrrrgh! Fine! Call bloody Domino's! Just remember though, while you were unconscious, you got way behind on your chores around the house! I will expect you to be completely caught up by tomorrow! Also, I need all of your pay and tip money!" Chadwick declares.

"Yes, master! Jimmimite is my name, and delivering m*****f****ng pizza is my game!"

"Watch your language Jimmigor!" Chadwick orders.

(Domino's tells Jimmigor to hurry in because it is a busy delivery night.)

"Carlos, where were you last night?" said the Domino's manager, Andy Heartless.

"Ummmmm, Carlos was out like a light. Carlos was sleeping like he got hit with a tranquilizer dart heh-heh." Jimmigor said.

"Well, no call no show is a full point snowflake. Now get ready, I've got a bunch of deliveries tonight. The first one is an order for Grayson at the big Wayne place. They ordered ten pizza's so they must be having a big party or something." Andy Heartless says.

"Ohhhhh yeah, they rich, they give big tips to Carlos!" Jimmigor says.

"Carlos, I've been meaning to ask you. Didn't you used to be Hispanic? You don't look that Hispanic anymore for some reason. In fact, you look as white as me." Andy Heartless says.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…... Jimmigor says.

"It's too bad you don't know Carlos. Being Hispanic was the only thing that stopped me from giving you a raise." Andy Heartless says.

"That's some racist bull ****! Is this really Papa John's?" Jimmigor says.

"So, are you a snowflake or Hispanic!? I don't know which one is worse! I keep a shotgun waiting in the back for either kind," Andy Heartless says.

"Oh yeah, Andy Heartless, guess what, my name is not Carlos! Jimmimite is my name and f*****g up m****f****ng racists is my game!" Jimmigor says.

(Jimmigor then grabs Andy Heartless and karate chops him in the throat. Andy Heartless falls back for a second and then….)

"(Cough! Cough!) "You humpbacked White or Hispanic snowflake bastard! You think you can hit me and get away with it!? I'm way tougher than you! In fact, my wife is tougher than you!" Andy Heartless says.

"Yeah, you showed Jimmigor wedding pics! Jimmigor thought you were showing him a scene from the wedding at end of Shrek! Heh-heh!" Jimmigor says while laughing.

"Oh yeah snowflake! Well, I'll show you how tough I am! See this here shotgun!? This makes me reeeeeeeeeeal tough!" Andy Heartless says.

(All the sudden, the other workers start running over).

"What the heck is going on Andy!?" Why are you pointing a gun at Carlos!?" Random Domino's worker A says.

"Yeah, what did he do!? Spit in the pizza sauce again!?" Says Random Domino's worker B says.

"Guess what guys? This isn't Carlos!? It's some weird boy named Jimmi-something. I don't even think he's a Republican. He attacked me so now he's about to die!" Andy Heartless says.

(Just then, the bathroom door swings open and out comes…..)

"The Creature! Yes!" Jimmigor exclaims excitedly.

"Wait, who the Hell is this freak!?" Andy asks.

"He's the creature! He got that juice!" Jimmigor says.

"We don't let "your kind" use our bathrooms. We don't even have one for "your kind" freakazoid! Maybe I'll just shoot both of you!? It's our buy one bullet, get one free special!" Andy Heartless says.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgh" the creature yells out.

(The creature snatches the shotgun away from Andy Heartless. He then takes Andy Heartless and puts his head into a skillet full of grease. The creature then lifts him back up. Andy is screaming in pain.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My face! It's itching! It's burning! Please don't kill me! I'm really just a p***y I swear! I just say all that stuff to cover up how much of a loser I am! Pleeeeeeeeeeease! I want to see my wife and kids again! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Andy Heartless screams.

"Die" The creature says.

(The creature, then puts his hand to Andy Heartless' chest and presses it all the way through. He grabs Andy Heartless' heart and rips it out of his chest. He then shows it to Andy Heartless until Andy Heartless dies. The creature then throws the heart on the ground and stomps on it.)

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! You DO got that juice creature! Now Jimmigor see why his name is Andy Heartless! Heh-heh. Jimmigor heard Pizza Hut hiring. Jimmigor hope you still give me good reference! Heh-heh!" Jimmigor says.

(The other Domino's workers are screaming and go running out of the store).

"J-J-Juice? Juice! Th-thirsty. Me thirsty for juice Jimmigor!" The creature says.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, that kind of juice! Don't worry. Jimmigor will get you allllllllllllllllll the juice you can drink, along with as much pizza as you can eat! First, let Jimmigor empty cash register. We need to bounce before Po Po's come creature!" Jimmigor says.

"Po Po's?" The creature says.

(Jimmigor grabs the cash and the pizza and a 2 liter of Hawaiian Punch and then they make a break before the police arrive).

(Jimmigor and the creature park the car across the street and watch the festivities as the police and ambulances come to the scene with their sirens blazing. They see Andy Hearltess' heartless body being brought out in a body bag. The other Domino's workers come back to get interviewed by the police and the news crew from news station W22K, who gets the scoop on the story.)

"Wow! This better than a movie creature! This make us famous! This better than when we….

**Alert reader! Following is top secret spoilerific information! If you do not wish to learn the details of what transpired behind the scenes, READ NO FURTHER! **

"When we killed Elizabeth's cat! Well, you tore its head off and killed it but Jimmigor gave you idea and the key to get into the place! Jimmigor found extra key when he delivering all that sausage pizza! Also, Jimmigor wrote the note for you to give to Cheddar Bob! heh-heh. He was really freaking out! Now, he all alone without sweet, sweet Elizabeth. He also want to capture you creature, but we no let him do that. We friends fo' life yo!" Jimmigor says.

"F-Friends fo' life?" The creature says.

"Hells to the yeah! Jimmigor kind of tired of calling you creature though. We need real name for you. How about…..Brewski? No, how about Mean Street? How about…..Domino's Manager Killer? HA! Hmmmm…Jimmigor can't think of good name. How does Chedder Bob Frankenstein always think of stuff?" Jimmigor says.

"F-Frankie Stein. Me, Frankie Stein" The creature says.

"Frankie! You must be a bread and butter genius like Cheddar Bob crea-I mean Frankie!" Jimmigor says.

"So now you got new life and new name. What you want now Frankie?" Jimmigor asks.

"Me want to go away from all people. People are simple, that what make them so constipated. Me not constipated, me Frankie! Frankie go live in woods. Jimmigor come with Frankie? Frankie asks.

"The woods!? Uhhhhhhh, no. Jimmigor ain't livin' in no dang woods!" Jimmigor says.

"Then me need other companion to live with Frankie." (Frankie looks and sees a picture of Elizabeth that Jimmigor has taped up in his car).

"Me need her!" Frankie says.

"Uhhhhhh, good luck bro! Chedder Bob got her on lock! Jimmigor tried to get in but only sausage him deliver was pizza! Plus, Chedder Bob and Elizabeth about to get married! Jimmigor even best man!" Jimmigor says.

"Elizabeth. Why the Father of Frankie get hot girl and Frankie got nothing. This not fair to Frankie! Frankie deserve hot girl too! The Father of Frankie needs to make girl for Frankie to live with Frankie in woods!" Frankie says.

"That sounds like _that life_ Frankie! But, no way will Cheddar Bob made you a woman. He too selfish," Jimmigor says.

"Him give woman to Frankie, or…..or….or…..Frankie KILL HIS WOMAN!" Frankie says.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, maybe we could just set you up on a blind date. Jimmigor delivered pizza to a blind girl before heh-heh."

"Hey Frankie, just wait until the Po Po's check the dumpster, they are in for a BIG surprise, heh-heh." Jimmigor says.

(Jimmigor arrives home and hides the creature in a back room.)

"Jimmigor home Chedder Bo-, I mean _master_." Jimmigor says.

"Greetings Jimmigor! Where is your tip money for the night?" Chadwick asks.

"Here you go master. This Jimmigor last money from Domino's. Jimmigor quit!" Jimmigor says.

"What!? What happened to blood in, blood out!?" Chadwick asks.

"Welllllllll….."

(Just then a news report comes on the television)

_Just in! A gruesome discovery was made this evening. A Domino's manager named Andy Heartless was murdered inside of the Domino's store that he managed. A few crew members managed to escape. They spoke of the harsh and unfair working conditions they suffered under Andy Heartless, but they were not sure if he deserved to die or not. One of the workers said yes and one said no. To be fair, one reported as being a Democrat while one was a Republican. The plot thickens however, a former employee Carlos, was not actually Carlos. The employees said that whoever he was, he had strange posture and that he had a giant monster of some kind hidden in the bathroom. Supposedly, there was some dispute with Andy and the humpback fellow and the monster came out and ended the conflict by ripping Andy Heartless' heart out of his body. Ironic indeed. To top things off, the body of the real Carlos was found in the dumpster in the back of the Domino's. There are so many questions. Who is the strange humpback? Is there really a monster running loose in the city? All citizens are advised to keep their doors locked and to be on the look-out for anything strange and to order Pizza Hut if you are really in the mood for pizza. We will keep you updated as we find out more! This is your news station, W22K!_

"Strange indeed! Jimmigor! No wonder you had your last day at Domino's! They are closed due to a terrible twosome who have murdered your former manager, Andy Heartless! This is quite unfathomable! I had no idea there was another humpback running around! Plus, there is another creature! That would mean there is another genius out there with an intellect to match mine! If only I could meet this genius! Perhaps I could have a real, stimulating conversation for the first time in my existence!" Chadwick declares.

"Jimmigor have a surprise for you master! Jimmigor want you to meet someone. His name is…Frankie!"

(Frankie steps out from the shadows)

"Egad! The creature! Jimmigor, hurry, grab the tranquilizer gun with the quickness!" Chadwick orders.

"No, this not creature. This Frankie. Frankie Jimmigor's home boy. We down for life!" Jimmigor says,

"What! Jimmigor! I order you to get the tranquilizer gun now, or I will…"

"You will do nothing to Jimmigor. Jimmigor Frankie's friend! If you hurt Jimmigor, Frankie hur YOU!" Frankie says.

"The creature speaks coherently now! How is this possible!?" Chadwick asks.

"Jimmigor teach him! Jimmigor hooked on phonics!" Jimmigor exclaims.

"Wait! Only a detective with the inquiry solving skills of Sherlock Holmes himself could solve this mystery, but, I have figured it out! It was indeed the two of you who performed the grisly murder of Andy Heartless! It is the two of you the police are after! I should call the police and turn you both in you fools!" Chadwick declares.

"If you call Po Po's, then Jimmigor tell them how you made creature and had Jimmigor steal dead body from morgue. Everything we did will come back to you Cheddar Bob!" Jimmigor says.

"Cheddar what!? Egad! You are correct however! I cannot turn you in or indeed, I will be turning myself in! Oh, this is a conundrum even my massive brain cannot solve! What do the two of you want! I just want to end this madness once and for all!" Chadwick says desperately.

"Me want woman to start new life in woods. Me want woman like me…but much hotter. Make sure you put all the right stuff in the right places when you make her." Frankie says.

"Never! I am DONE playing GOD! Ever since I started on this gruesome journey, all that I have found is death and destruction at every turn! I shalt not create another wretch upon this earth! So swears I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein!"

"If you no make Frankie woman, then Frankie take YOUR woman. Elizabeth. If me no have woman by your wedding night, Frankie will kill Elizabeth before you can constipate the wedding." Frankie says.

"Constipate? You mean….never mind! Oh, the humanity! What about you Jimmigor, after all I have done for you all these years. I have been nothing but a loyal and caring friend to you. What are your demands?" Chadwick asks.

"Jimmigor just want the crib! Jimmigor gonna have a house party like in this movie he rented called, ummmmmm. Jimmigor can't remember what it called but it was about a house party. Jimmigor love Blockbuster video. Be kind and rewind!" Jimmigor says.

"You idiot! This is "The House of Frankenstein!" I will never let you have it you fool!" Chadwick declares.

"Do what we ask, or you and Elizabeth will both die!" Frankie says.

(Little did Frankie and Jimmigor know that Chadwick had a blowtorch hidden in his coat. He remembered that the creature was afraid of fire, so he kept the blowtorch on him at all times in case he encountered the creature. Chadwick gets it out and shoots a flame into the air causing Frankie and Jimmigor to jump back).

"Say hello to my little friend!" Chadwick says.

(Chadwick then shoots the blowtorch at Frankie setting him on fire. Frankie falls back into a shelf that has chemicals on it causing an explosion and the flames to burn even stronger.)

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" yells Frankie!

"Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaankie!" yells Jimmigor.

(Jimmigor runs to the emergency fire extinguisher and shoot all the fire extinguishing agent at Frankie. The fire is put out after a few minutes. Frankie is lying still on the floor).

"Oh Frankie, poor, poor Frankie! Why did Jimmigor (sob) put you in danger? You are only (sob, sob) friend Jimmigor ever had. Please (sob, sob) be ok Frankie." Jimmigor says while crying.

**Extreme close up on Jimmigor**

"Either they don't know….don't show…..or don't care about what's going on in the hood." Jimmigor says.

"Frankie ok Jimmigor. Frankie love you too!" Frankie says while suddenly grabbing Jimmigor and squeezing him with a giant bear hug.

"Frankie! You ok! You ok!" Jimmigor yells happily!

(Chadwick Von Frankenstein is nowhere to be found.)

To be continued….


End file.
